


Outside the conversations part 3: safe at last

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [5]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, Multi, Violence, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep





	Outside the conversations part 3: safe at last

The five of them; Lance, Becky, Ferdinand, Gunter, and Rosita; had been hiding in the building for at least two hours. The raiders had been patrolling around trying to find them for the whole time but they had been slowly calming down their search.

“Why were you two out there?” Ferdinand asked Gunter and Rosita

“Thy started to cut into the safe room door at the theatre.” Rosita said sitting on the floor

Gunter nodded, “We got separated from the others, and I thought out best bet was the security office.”

Ferdinand shook his head, “that’s a no go, the offices were the first place hit by the raiders breach craft.”

“Next was our apartment.” Lance groaned his head and stomach hurting from the after effects of the hallucinogen 

Becky had done her best resetting, bandaging, and splinting Lance’s leg. “It was horrible!” she said squeezing Lance’s hand

“Did all your friends make it out?” Ferdinand asked Gunter

The porskal nodded, “Yes but we all ran in different directions, I hope they’re ok.”

Rosita patted Gunter on the back, “I’m sure they’re fine.”

“You’re Rosita, correct?” Ferdinand asked

She nodded, “Yes I am.”

“Is your husband Norman?” the felkin asked her

Her eyes went wide, “Yes! Did you see him? Is he ok?” she jumped forward her face inches from his , “Are my babies ok?”

“Calm down, they’re all fine.” He smiled “he told me tell you he and your children are safe. They’re all in a shelter on the southside of the colony.”

Rosita let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank goodness.”

“Who are your friends?” Gunter asked with a wide smile

“Lance and Becky I believe are their names.” Ferdinand said as he checked outside the window to see if the area was clear

“I feel like I’ve heard those names before,” Gunter said tapping his chin in thought

“I believe Ash told us about them.” Rosita said with hands on her hips, “Lance cheated on Ash with Becky.”

Lance groaned, “Look get all your nasty comments out of the way already,” he sighed, “I fucked up ok, now back off.”

Becky hugged Lance close to her and he hugged back, “Some of Ash’s fans, the more mischievous ones, pelted Lance with eggs after her first show.”

Rosita’s face softened a little bit, “Oh, well…that’s awful.”

Gunter nodded, “You’re a super douchebag but that’s a little uncalled for.”

“I’m sorry I hurt Ash like that,” Lance said, “But I’ve learned my lesson and I hope someday she forgives me, won’t blame her if she never does though.”

Rosita was about to speak but Ferdinand spoke up first, “Hate to interrupt but it seems we’ve got out chance to move, so let’s take it.”

 

Slowly they began to make their way from building to building. Occasionally they would hide if they saw a raider. Lance was hobbling along on a makeshift crutch.

“This fucking sucks.” Lance cursed quietly 

“Language, young man!” Rosita scolded him

Becky smiled and stifled a giggle so as not to cause Lance any more humiliation. “Aw come on mom, give him a break.” She said giving Lance a soft kiss on the cheek

Gunter chuckled quietly at Becky calling Rosita mom, “You should see her with Mike, She scares him.”

Rosita gave Gunter a brief glare causing the jovial porskal to go silent.

“Alright everyone I need silence,” Ferdinand said, “We’ll be going into an area with raider patrols.”

The other four looked at each other nervously.

Becky asked, “Can’t we just go around?”

“No, cause the safe room is near their patrol area.” Ferdinand responded, “If all goes well we shouldn’t see them at all.”

They all nodded, “Okay let’s get this over with.” Lance said with a groan

Once they were near the raider patrol area Ferdinand pointed out a service entrance, two large steel doors in the sidewalk across the street. They led down into the inner workings of the colony.

“When we’re inside we’ll make our way to the safe room hidden down there.” The felkin said readying his energy rifle

Everyone looked across the street at the service entrance

“Who’s going first?” Rosita asked nervously 

“I am,” Ferdinand said, “I’ll run Lance across then the rest of you will follow when I give the all clear signal.”

Lance groaned, “This is gonna hurt isn’t it?” he asked

Ferdinand picked up lance and put him over his shoulder. “Probably.” The felkin made sure no raiders were patrolling at that time then took off across the street at a full sprint reaching the other side in a matter of seconds. “Sorry for the bumpy ride.” Ferdinand said as he set Lance down

“It’s okay.” Lance groaned clutching his gut 

Ferdinand motioned for the next person to cross. Becky, Gunter, and Rosita had a brief discussion before deciding that Becky should cross next.

Becky signaled that she was ready. Ferdinand checked for patrols, saw none, and then signaled for her to cross. Becky ran as she could huffing and puffing the whole way. Once on the other side she sat down next to Lance and hugged close to him.

Next was Rosita, she got ready to run across the street. Ferdinand once more check for raider patrols, saw none and signaled. The porskal ran faster than any of them thought she could run and reached the other side of the street quickly. On the other side she leaned against a wall panting and holding a hand to her chest.

Gunter went last, he did a few stretches as he got ready to run. Ferdinand checked for patrols, saw nothing and signaled for him to run. Gunter sprinted across as fast as he could but half way a small raider patrol emerged and saw him crossing, they took aim.

“Got ya fatty.” One of the raiders said

Ferdinand was the quicker aim though, and brought his rifle to bare aimed and fired twice. One raider was hit in the head and the other took a shot directly to the heart.  
Gunter yelped and ran even faster to get to the other side. He was breathing heavily once he got to the others.

“Get those doors open, quickly.” Ferdinand ordered, “Others may be on their way.”

Becky, Gunter and Rosita began to open the heavy steel doors as more raiders began to rush to the scene and open fire on the group.

The felkin tossed a simple energy pistol to Lance, “Can you shoot?”

Lance fumbled with the weapon, “Not really!”

“Point, shoot, and watch the overheat gauge.” The felkin said, “That should be it.”

Lance gulped in fear, “Ooookay.” He said aiming with shaky hands

“Well start shooting!” Ferdinand ordered as he fired off several shots at the raiders

But the pintalla couldn’t it. Gunter raced over, grabbed the gun from Lance and, taking cover beside Ferdinand, started to fire randomly at the raiders.

After a minute Becky and Rosita managed to get the doors open, “It’s open!” they called in unison

“Go! Now!” Ferdinand yelled

Becky and Gunter carried Lance down the steps behind the doors with Rosita and Ferdinand close behind.

“Keep going!” the felkin said pulling a small box from his belt. He placed the belt just inside the doors and pressed a button on its top.

They ran down the empty corridor with pipes running along its roof. They soon came to a t-section in the hallway.

“Go left.” Ferdinand said 

Going left they shortly came to a dead end.

“What the hell.” Lance said in panic

“What now!” Rosita cried

Ferdinand placed his hand on the wall and slid open a hidden keypad. Quickly typing in a code one wall hissed open, “Get inside.” He said sliding the keypad closed again

Rushing inside they heard a loud explosion from down the hall, Ferdinand smiled a little bit upon hearing it. Pressing a single button the felkin shut the door and the lights inside of the room flicked on revealing that the room was a hidden surveillance center. It was stocked with food, water, and many other necessities.

“Alright, you should all be safe in here.” Ferdinand said with a sigh. He sat down and wiped sweat from his brow

Becky and Rosita checked Lance’s leg to make sure it was okay. Rosita started to search for pain meds.

Gunter sat next to Ferdinand and handed back the pistol, “Sorry.” He said

“For what?” the felkin said with a smile

“I’ve been practicing.” Gunter said smiling, “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Ferdinand grinned, took the porskal’s hands in his and kissed him passionately on the lips. “Consider me surprised, hon.”


End file.
